


I Got a Boy... and a Cup of Coffee?

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening at the karaoke bar, too much alcohol, and a hot guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got a Boy... and a Cup of Coffee?

They were all quite bored by now. Their lectures that day had been anything but interesting and on top of that Jongin had gotten dumped by his girlfriend so he was especially sulky.  
  
"We really need to do something fun," Baekhyun said while poking his food with his chopsticks. They had already been sitting in that restaurant for some time. They even had had to coax some food into Jongin.  
  
"And what is your definition of fun?" Luhan asked while typing a message on his phone. He had been messaging with someone the whole evening but as far as Sehun knew Luhan was not in a relationship or seeing anyone so it confused him that the older seemed to be so fascinated by whoever he was messaging.  
  
"Getting drunk and party in some clubs?" Baekhyun replied and looked at everyone. Luhan lifted his head up just to look at Baekhyun with one of his brows raised, Jongin did not react at all, Kyungsoo was still busy trying to get Jongin to eat, Chanyeol seemed to be more interested in the waitress walking past their table, and Sehun just judged his friends.  
  
"Baekhyun, that's not exactly the way we should celebrate Jongin's newly acquired single status," Sehun said and looked at his best friend who just finally opened his mouth so Kyungsoo could feed him.  
  
"Why not? He needs some distraction and if some alcohol and dancing with girls can help him it'll do," Baekhyun replied and pulled out his phone, "There is this one club I always wanted to go to since they opened."  
  
"The thing Jongin needs right now should be something funny and not something which could remind him too much of his ex," Chanyeol said, "Maybe we should call Taemin. He might know what to do."  
  
Sehun just snorted. "He's on a 'date'," he said, "Basically, he's probably too busy sucking that guy's dick so we won't be able to contact him."  
  
"Someone should suck yours so you'd stop being this bitchy," Baekhyun mumbled and Sehun gave him the stink-eye. He was not bitchy. He was just a bit stressed and tired.  
  
Suddenly Luhan jumped up from his seat. "Guys, I have an idea," he said waving with his phone, "How about we go to the karaoke? Singing stupidly into a reverberating microphone had always been the best cure for a broken heart or boredom."  
  
Everyone just stared at him for a few seconds before they looked at each other. "I think that's a good idea," Jongin suddenly said, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. "Oh my god, you're alive!" Chanyeol and Baekhyun exclaimed at the same time and they giggled stupidly afterwards.  
  
That was how they ended up in a karaoke bar half an hour later. It was a nice looking one and they got enough alcohol and food to survive for what seemed like months to Sehun. But maybe his brain was just exaggerating what he saw.  
  
"I'll sing the first song," Baekhyun yelled and he typed in the numbers for a song by his favorite girl group. Soon all they could hear was an excited Baekhyun belting out lyrics about the girls - or what kind of felt like Baekhyun during that moment - having got a boy. It was in some way completely embarrassing but it was also quite funny. So, just in case, Sehun pulled out his cellphone to record the older.  
  
"I sometimes can't believe that he identifies as straight," Luhan said next to Sehun who then just laughed. "Same here. He even enjoys showering with other guys way too much but still all he does is dating and fucking girls," the younger said and put away his cellphone.  
  
"Maybe he's in denial," Luhan suggested and drank something out of his bottle of beer. "Maybe," Sehun replied and drank his first shot of the evening. He needed to be at least somewhat drunk to be able to endure this karaoke session.  
  
Unfortunately even after some more shots and what felt like ten more songs Sehun still felt not drunk enough for this evening. But apparently he was when he started belting out some western pop songs together with Chanyeol and even Jongin even though they all were not that good at English.  
When he sat down again Luhan suddenly slurred something which Sehun did not catch.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked. "Some friends were barhopping and said they'd come here and join us," the older replied. "They'll be here in a few minutes." The younger nodded and downed another shot.  
  
"Which friends of yours?" Chanyeol slurred next to Luhan and sipped his beer. "Some other Chinese kids and friends of theirs," Luhan replied, "Oh, and Minseok. You know him."  
  
Sehun only giggled after Luhan had mentioned the other's name. Minseok. Luhan was kind of obsessed with that boy and he normally dragged him everywhere. Sehun had already been surprised that he had not been with them that evening. He did not know what exactly was going on between Minseok and Luhan since both apparently identified as straight. It just seemed like more sometimes. Jongin once had called it the 'gayest man-crush a straight guy could have'.  
  
Thinking about that Sehun turned around to look at Jongin who still happily sang random songs while holding a bottle of beer in his hand. He seemed quite happy in Sehun's opinion which surprised him. He had expected Jongin to be a bit more moody than that because of the break-up. But he was not anymore.  
  
Suddenly Jongin turned around and pointed at his friends while still holding the microphone up. "Promise me something," he slurred, "No girls today." Then he looked at Sehun and said, "Or guys!"  
  
He took another sip out of his bottle. "This will be a couple-free party," Jongin added, "And whoever can't control himself has to clean my flat for the next month."  
  
Sehun almost snorted and then whispered to Luhan: "We should get him even more drunk so he won't remember that he said that."  
  
The older looked at him with one eyebrow up. "Did you plan on getting laid tonight?" he asked and Sehun only shrugged. "If there is a cute guy available somewhere maybe," he replied.  
  
"Or maybe you should just try to make out with Jongin," the older then suggested. "We already tried that once and it was pretty much awkward. We agreed on staying best friends and to never ever try anything like that again," Sehun said and downed another shot.  
  
After he had sang another song with his best friend again suddenly a group of people came into the room. "Hey!" Luhan greeted them and proceeded to introduce them all. One was a guy named Yixing who basically seemed as if he had smoked weed, another one was that Yifan guy they knew from college who always seemed really cool but was the most ridiculous dork someone could imagine - no one knew if he was just faking the whole thing or if he was actually that dorky and dumb. Next to him was a sweet-looking guy with blond dyed hair who Luhan introduced as 'Joonmyeon, called Suho', behind him was a guy around the same height with a cheeky grin and a jawline which probably was able to cut through stone. Apparently his name was Jongdae but the others liked to call him 'Chen'. And finally there was also Minseok. Luhan immediately attached himself to the poor guy. Strangely, Minseok still smiled sweetly.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again and another guy came in. He wore black clothes, had blond dyed hair and a piercing gaze which made Sehun feel a weird mixture of weak and horny, which was either a bad or a good thing. He did not know. The only thing he knew was that that guy kind of creeped him out.  
  
"Oh!" Luhan said and let go of Minseok just to drag the newcomer into the room. "This is Tao," he said, "Actually Zitao but 'Tao' sounds cuter." The boy next to Luhan smiled softly and said, “Hi.”  
  
Correction! The boy did not creep Sehun out. He almost made him melt into a puddle of goo. That guy was too cute for his own good. And Sehun needed to get to know him.  
  
Luhan continued introducing everyone to each other. When he came to Sehun he just said, "And that's Sehun. He basically is Jongin's best friend and he'll probably brag about his LOL statistics if you talk to him."  
  
"Hey!" Sehun exclaimed, "I can actually talk about other things, too, you know?"  
  
It was no use arguing with Luhan right now. That guy was already too drunk to care about anything and therefore Sehun just sighed and downed another shot. Maybe he would get so wasted he would pass out so that he would not have to deal with his friends. But that would mean not getting to know that Tao guy. He rolled his empty shot glass around in his hand while thinking about if he rather wanted to get wasted or get to know that guy.  
  
Thank god, destiny - at least in Sehun's opinion - helped him out and Tao sat down next to him. "Hey," he said, "Sehun, right?" The mentioned nodded and put down his shot glass. The other's voice sounded really interesting and was more or less the complete opposite of his looks. Almost like his smile. It was so soft and high!  
  
"Luhan told me about you," Tao continued while taking a shot glass and filling it. Sehun's gaze moved from Tao's face, down to his arms and then to the other's hands. He even took a quick glance at crossed thighs in tight skinny jeans. The other was sexy and elegant. Exactly what Sehun liked.  
  
He looked back up at Tao's face. "He did?," he asked while turning his body a bit more towards the other. "He never mentioned you."  
  
Tao looked at Sehun from behind his bangs. "He didn't?" That gaze! If it had been possible he would have kissed the other right then and there.  
  
"No," Sehun replied. It sounded as if his voice was a bit croaky. "I thought he did since he seemed to advertise you to me all the time," Tao said and giggled. "Advertise?" Sehun asked and lifted up one eyebrow in question.  
  
"He basically told me that you'd be a good catch," Tao said and grinned at him. Was he flirting with him? Sehun could feel himself blushing and he nervously licked his lips. "What exactly did he tell you?" Sehun asked and stared right into the other's eyes. It felt as if the air between them was on fire, as cliché as that sounded to Sehun but it was exactly how he felt that moment.  
  
Tao smiled at him but it was not exactly the soft smile he had used to greet everyone. It was more a flirty kind of smile. "He told me that you're doing quite well in college, that you're also a good dancer and you know how to move those hips of yours.” He looked down at Sehun's middle and then at his face again. "And he told me that you're quite sassy, and to quote Luhan: 'Almost like you. I think you two would be good match.'"  
  
"You call that advertising?" Sehun asked and giggled a bit while crossing his legs so his foot would touch the other's leg a bit.  
  
"Intelligent, sexy and not too shy? I think that is exactly the right kind of 'advertising'," Tao replied, "Unfortunately he never showed me a picture of you. He just always said that you're good-looking."  
  
Sehun smirked at Tao. "And was he right?"  
  
"I think good-looking is an understatement."  
  


***

  
  
The evening basically ended with Jongin being too drunk to realize anything and trying to make out with Kyungsoo who looked as if he wanted to hit him but he could not since he had a soft spot for the younger. Chanyeol was sleeping somewhere in the corner with Baekhyun draped over him whining about how 'Channie' should play with him. Suho was sitting next to the spot where Yifan had been sitting almost the whole night until he had suddenly disappeared. He looked as if everything was too much for him. In Sehun's opinion someone should get the guy a blanket and a hot chocolate.  
  
Minseok and Luhan were still singing various romantic ballads to each other and Sehun just wanted to yell for them to finally kiss each other before he would shove them together. Chen had already left some time ago because his girlfriend apparently had wanted him home. Chen's face had looked as if he was about to get some.  
  
Yixing finally sat next down to Suho and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Do you think he'll be able to calm him down?" Tao asked the younger - Sehun had been a bit surprised when Tao had told him that he was a year older - while caressing the inside of Sehun's thigh.  
  
Sehun who was more or less glued to Tao's shoulder since he had drunk a bit too much was not really able to speak properly at that moment but he managed to answer, "Probably not." He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else than Tao's hand on his leg. He did not need having an erection in a place with all of his friends present, even though he really wanted to straddle the older and ride him right there.  
  
"Guys?" Yixing suddenly said. Sehun opened his eyes to see how the older was trying to lift up Jongin together with Kyungsoo. "Someone needs to bring him home," Kyungsoo said struggling to keep the younger up.  
  
"Sehun and I could take care of him. We're around the same height as Jongin so it'd be more comfortable for him," Tao said and stood up. Sehun already missed Tao’s hand on his body.  
  
Sehun tried to stand up and could feel the world turning for a split second until everything felt better again. At least a bit. He walked over to Jongin and Tao who had already taken one arm of the younger and put it around his neck. Sehun grabbed Jongin's other arm and did the same. "Are you ready to go?" Tao asked and Sehun nodded.  
  
It probably looked ridiculous how they tried to carry Jongin while being intoxicated themselves but at least they could walk more or less properly on their own. Jongin just hung between them like a wet piece of cloth. Or more like a sack of potatoes since he felt that heavy.  
  
They only made it as far as two streets away from the karaoke bar when Jongin stumbled out of their grasp and vomited onto the next plant. "Great," Sehun muttered and looked if he had a tissue with him so Jongin could clean himself. But Tao was faster and pulled out one from his bag and gave it to Jongin.  
  
"I think we should wait in case he isn't finished yet," Sehun only said and patted Jongin's back. "I hate you," Jongin said before he vomited on the plant again. "I love you, too," Sehun only replied and turned towards Tao who laid his arm over Sehun's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave him here," Tao jokingly said and grinned at Sehun who giggled and blushed again. "And what would we do then?"  
  
But before Tao could answer Jongin stood up again on wobbly legs. Immediately Tao and Sehun grabbed his arms and laid them around their necks again.  
  
"Do you think we can continue?" Sehun asked the older who weakly nodded. The youngest could still smell the vomit from Jongin's mouth and it almost made him want to puke himself, but he was able to keep everything in. It would definitely not look that graceful and probably reduce his chances of doing anything with Tao.  
  
They were lucky that Jongin lived close by and only a few minutes later they arrived at his flat. But then came the next problem, at least in Sehun's opinion - where did Jongin put his keys?  
  
The youngest poked his friend in the arm. "Jongin? Where are your keys?" he asked but whatever Jongin mumbled as answer he could not understand. "Wonderful," Sehun groaned. Unwillingly he put his arm down to feel which of Jongin's pockets contained the keys. Thank god it was on his side and he did not have to almost touch the other's dick to get them.  
  
He pulled the keys out and tried to open the door. It took some time because of the dizziness, but eventually he managed to open the door. They took the lift upstairs and there it took some time again until he finally opened the door.  
  
Inside they immediately brought Jongin to his bed and laid him down in a position which would help him not to suffocate in case he had to vomit again. Sehun also looked for a bucket and filled it a bit with water before he put it next to Jongin's bed. The older had already fallen asleep when he did that.  
  
"Is it really okay to leave him like that?" Tao asked worried. "Don't worry. It's not the first time and thankfully he's always calm while sleeping so he won't change this position," Sehun answered and the older nodded.  
  
  
Soon afterwards they left Jongin's flat and the building itself. When they stepped out of the building Tao linked arms with him and grinned. "So, where do you live? I actually live only three streets away from here," he said while they walked down the street.  
  
"Really? That means you live quite close to me. I live around six streets from here. I'd normally take the bus but I think in my condition that wouldn't be the best idea. I don't think the bus driver would fancy me barfing inside his bus," Sehun replied and giggled.  
  
"Then let's go by foot," Tao said, "Especially because I'd really miss your company if you already left."  
  
Again Sehun blushed. That guy was so cheesy. How did he manage to make him blush, smile and weak as if he was about to melt? Sehun did not know a thing. The only thing he knew was that he really wanted to kiss Tao but in that moment he was a bit too shy to do so. Also because he did not like getting stared at by strangers, and a few people were still walking down the street.  
  
They walked silently next to each other with their arms still linked. It was a nice feeling for Sehun to have the other that close to him. Once in a while they both looked at each other and grinned stupidly. It definitely was not awkward. It was some kind of comfortable silence. Sehun even went with him until they stood right in front of the building in which Tao's flat was.  
  
The older stopped, pulled his arm away from Sehun's and put it on the younger's hip. "So," he started but did not continue. He suddenly seemed a bit shy.  
  
"So?" Sehun asked and looked into Tao's eyes. The other's gaze was still intense.  
  
Tao sighed. He looked as if he was thinking about something. Then he mumbled: "Whatever."  
  
"Whatever?" Sehun asked and bit his bottom lip. "I.. I actually wanted to ask you if you wanna come upstairs for the metaphorical cup of coffee but I think that is a bit too cliché for someone like you," the older said.  
  
"Cliché or not: I would like to," Sehun replied and smiled at the other who in return smiled even more. He was basically glowing.  
  
"I just hope the coffee will be as hot as the package promises."


End file.
